It's all coming back
by Kessalia
Summary: Manche Dinge verfolgen einen noch später...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: It's all coming back10

**CSI New York**

**- It's all coming back -**

Es war Ende Oktober, als Destiny dachte, alles würde wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen. Anfangs hatte sie noch sehr oft an Serena denken müssen, aber dann hatte sie der Alltag wieder eingeholt. Gerade vor Halloween gab es viel zu tun. Irgendwie schien dieser Feiertag auf die Menschen in New York abzufärben. Viele verrückte Dinge passierten, vor allem viele Verbrechen.

Hinzu kam, dass sie sich mit Jessy gestritten hatte, und sie wusste noch nicht einmal den Anlass dafür. Auf jeden Fall war die Freundschaft der beiden Frauen zerbrochen.

Zudem war ihr Vater aus dem Koma erwacht, weigerte sich aber, mit ihr zu sprechen. Das alles beschäftigte Destiny.

Sie saß gerade an dem Bericht ihres letzten Falls, auf den Mac dringend wartete, als ihr Handy klingelte. Es war Mac.

„Komm bitte sofort in mein Büro! Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er.

Destiny bemerkte sofort, dass er wegen irgend etwas wütend war, und beeilte sich, in sein Büro zu kommen.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Schließ bitte die Tür", sagte Mac.

Destiny schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt wusste sie, dass er wütend war, ziemlich wütend sogar. Doch ihr war der Grund dafür schleierhaft.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie.

„Kannst du mir das hier bitte mal erklären, Destiny?", fragte er und reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier.

„_Detective Taylor, wenn Sie wissen wollen, was Ihre Freundin Destiny auch noch sehr gut kann, dann sehen Sie mal auf der Internetseite unter Videos nach. Ein wohlwollender Freund_", las Destiny und sah Mac fragend an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Mac rief an seinem Computer die Internetseite sowie den Link für die Videos auf und zeigte sie ihr. Die Seite mit den Videos enthielt einen ganz besonderen Link: ein Video ihres Undercover-Einsatzes als Stripperin in dem Nachtclub _Velvet Dreams_.

Destiny war geschockt. Das steigerte sich noch, als sie den Titel des Videos sah: _Sexy Detective._

„Aber das...", stammelte sie entsetzt.

„Erklär mir das!", forderte Mac.

„Na schön. Also, als ich den Fall Brandermill bearbeitet habe und auf dem Revier mit Don die Zeugenaussagen durchgegangen bin, wurde ich hinterher ins Büro von Captain Harris zitiert. Ich habe mich gewundert, was er von mir wollte. In seinem Büro saßen Captain Greenberg von der Sitte und Captain Newton von der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen. Sie haben erfahren, dass ich früher öfters Undercover-Einsätze gemacht habe, und wollten mich für einen Einsatz im Nachtclub _Velvet Dreams_. Dieser Nachtclub soll wohl einem mächtigen Unterweltboss gehören. Als sie mir sagten, dass ich als Stripperin dort auftreten sollte, habe ich mich geweigert. Doch sie haben mir gedroht, wegen meiner unkonventionellen Ermittlungsmethoden ein Disziplinarverfahren anzustrengen. Sie haben mir auch mit Kündigung gedroht. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem Einsatz zuzustimmen. Ein Kontaktmann hat mir Instruktionen gegeben. Anfangs lief auch alles gut, doch ich wurde irgendwie enttarnt. Der Geschäftsführer des Nachtclubs ließ mich ins Büro des Eigentümers bringen, der an diesem Abend nicht anwesend war. Erst hat er mir unter Einsatz eines Messers ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht. Dann hat er mich geschlagen, weil ich mich geweigert habe, und einem seiner Männer befohlen, mich mit einem Messer zu töten. Die anwesenden Polizisten stürmten noch gerade rechtzeitig das Büro, aber ich wurde am Arm verletzt."

„Daher stammt also die Schnittwunde am Arm", stellte Mac fest.

„Ja. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass irgend jemand ein Video meines Auftritts aufnimmt. Ich habe niemanden mit einer Kamera gesehen."

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Destiny! Du hattest mir versprochen, so etwas nicht mehr zu machen! Und ich bin wütend! Du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Statt dessen hast du mir den Einsatz sowie den Ursprung der Verletzungen verschwiegen! Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und auch dein Lebensgefährte! Dir hätte sonst was passieren können! Du hättest getötet werden können! Und ich hätte noch nicht einmal gewusst, wo du bist! Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, und zwar dienstlich und privat! So etwas kann ich nicht dulden! Und die Verantwortlichen werde ich mir noch vornehmen! Doch du gehst jetzt nach Hause!"

„Aber was ist mit dem Bericht, auf den du so dringend wartest?", fragte Destiny.

„Den wird jemand anderes schreiben müssen, der mit dir an dem Fall gearbeitet hat! Geh jetzt!"

Destiny bemerkte, dass Mac wütender war als vorher.

Traurig und verzweifelt verließ sie Macs Büro und das Crime Lab. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Mac ihr Verständnis entgegenbringen würde, vor allem, weil sie zu diesem Undercover-Einsatz gezwungen worden war, doch sie hatte sich geirrt.



Destiny fuhr allerdings nicht gleich nach Hause. Da sie sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht wohl fühlte und auch vor zwei Tagen zusammengebrochen war, als sie allein zu Hause gewesen war, beschloss sie, erst einmal zum Arzt zu fahren.

Sie musste auch nicht lange warten.

„Miss Castlereagh, ich glaube, Sie wissen bereits, was mit Ihnen los ist, nicht wahr?", fragte der Arzt.

„Ich bin wieder schwanger."

„Ganz genau. Aber dieses Mal werde ich Sie krank schreiben, jedenfalls die erste Zeit, damit Sie das Kind nicht wieder verlieren. Als Grund gebe ich allerdings körperliche Erschöpfung an. Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Aber ich glaube, da ist noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Mir geht es auch seelisch nicht besonders. Es ist viel geschehen in letzter Zeit, was sehr an mir nagt."

„Dann schicke ich Sie noch zu einem meiner Kollegen", sagte der Arzt und schrieb ihr die Adresse auf.

Er gab ihr den Zettel sowie die Krankschreibung, und Destiny steckte sie ein. Dann verließ sie die Arztpraxis.

Sie fuhr direkt zu dem Psychologen, der es ebenfalls für besser hielt, sie krank zu schreiben. Er verschrieb ihr ein pflanzliches Beruhigungsmittel, das dem Baby nicht schaden würde.

Mit den Krankschreibungen fuhr sie zurück zum Crime Lab. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen war Mac in seinem Büro.

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte er kalt, als er sie sah.

„Dir das hier geben", sagte Destiny und legte ihm die Krankschreibungen auf den Tisch.

Mac nahm sie und betrachtete sie.

„Eine Krankschreibung wegen körperlicher Erschöpfung für drei Monate?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja. Mein Arzt hielt das für besser", antwortete Destiny.

„Und was soll die Krankschreibung vom Psychologen?"

„Er hielt es für besser, mich nach dem, was geschehen ist, dienstunfähig zu schreiben, damit ich darüber hinwegkomme."

„Das sind doch alles nur Ausreden, Destiny! Du bist körperlich fit, und auch seelisch fehlt dir nichts! Diese Krankschreibungen dienen doch in Wahrheit nur dazu, mich dafür zu bestrafen, dass ich dich nach Hause geschickt habe, weil du mein Vertrauen missbraucht hast!"

„Wenn du es so sehen willst, dann ist es eben so!", sagte Destiny und verließ Macs Büro.

Sie fuhr nach Hause. Sie war wütend und verletzt.



Am Abend bemerkte sie dann, dass Mac sie mied. Nicht nur, dass er sich weigerte, gemeinsam mit ihr zu essen. Er nahm auch noch seine Sachen und zog ins Gästezimmer. Das verletzte Destiny noch mehr. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Mac über den wahren Grund der ärztlichen Krankschreibung, also ihrer erneuten Schwangerschaft, aufzuklären, doch nachdem er sie so behandelt hatte, entschied sie sich dagegen.

Nach einer durchweinten Nacht rief sie Don an.

„Destiny, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufs?", fragte Don überrascht.

„Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden."

Don bemerkte anhand ihres Tonfalls, dass Destiny traurig war.

„Was ist denn los, Kleines?"

„Don, man hat ein Video von meinem Undercover-Einsatz gedreht. Und Mac ist mehr als sauer auf mich. Er meidet mich und redet auch nicht mehr mit mir. Er ist sogar ins Gästezimmer gezogen. Ich fühle mich mit meinen Problemen allein gelassen. Hinzu kommt, dass ich wieder schwanger bin."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Don.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, mir kann niemand mehr helfen. In Zeiten wie diesen wünschte ich mir, ich wäre nie nach New York gekommen, sondern in Chicago geblieben. Und ich wünschte mir, dass meine Mutter und mein Bruder noch leben würden. Ich fühle mich so allein, so einsam und verlassen. Gerade jetzt, wo ich die Liebe und Unterstützung von Mac dringend gebrauchen könnte, meidet er mich."

„Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

„Nein. Ich möchte das nicht. Mac hat etwas Besseres als mich verdient. Ich habe beschlossen, in ein Hotel zu ziehen, das ich mir leisten kann. Kannst du Mac etwas ausrichten?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Sag ihm bitte, dass ich ausgezogen bin und dass der Verlobungsring auf dem Küchentisch liegt. Sag ihm bitte auch, dass er etwas Besseres als mich verdient hat. Wenn er es wünscht, werde ich auch meinen Job kündigen."

„Willst du nicht doch um deine Liebe kämpfen?"

„Don, ich habe keine Kraft mehr! Es gibt zu viele Dinge, die mich beschäftigen oder mehr noch belasten: Zum einen sind da die Gerüchte und das Misstrauen, das mir von fast allen Seiten entgegengebracht wird. Dann sind da noch der Undercover-Einsatz und das Video davon. Hinzu kommen die Vorwürfe, die mir Mac diesbezüglich macht beziehungsweise gemacht hat sowie die Selbstvorwürfe, die ich mir seit Chicago mache. Was mir auch zu schaffen macht, sind die erneute Schwangerschaft, von der Mac nichts weiß und auch nichts wissen soll, der Streit mit Mac, der Streit mit Jessy und zuletzt die Weigerung meines Vaters, mit mir zu reden, seitdem er aus dem Koma erwacht ist. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Ich brauche erst einmal Abstand von allem. Und den bekomme ich nicht, wenn ich mit Mac unter einem Dach wohne."

„Na schön. Aber du weißt, dass ich das Mac nur ungern sage."

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber es muss sein. Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Zum einen habe ich keine Kraft, ihm das alles selbst zu sagen. Zum anderen würde Mac mir sowieso nicht zuhören."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Aber wenn du irgend etwas brauchst, dann sag mir Bescheid."

„Mach ich."

Destiny legte auf, packte ihre Sachen und zog ins Carlton Arms an der 160 E 25th Street zwischen Third und Lexington Avenue.



Am dritten Tag nach ihrem Einzug ins Hotel kehrte Destiny von einem Spaziergang zurück und blieb erschrocken stehen. Vor ihrer Zimmertür lag eine Frauenleiche.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und holte ihr Handy hervor.

Automatisch wählte sie Dons Nummer.

„Don, vor meinem Hotelzimmer liegt ein Frauenleiche. Allem Anschein nach wurde sie ermordet."

„Ich kann leider nicht kommen. Ich bin krank. Aber ich werde das Revier verständigen. Du weißt, dass du vor Ort bleiben musst. Du hast die Leiche gefunden."

„Ja, weiß ich. Ich werde versuchen, den Fundort und die Leiche weiträumig abzusperren. Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung, Don. Und trotzdem danke."

Destiny legte auf und sicherte den Fundort und die Leiche. Dann verständigte sie den Hotelmanager.

Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen kamen Jessy, Stella und Mac eine Weile später zum Tatort. Destiny wollte sich am liebsten unsichtbar machen. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die anderen Hotelgäste versammelt. Jeder wollte sehen, was passiert war.

Destiny hasste Schaulustige.



„Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?", fragte Mac den Hotelmanager.

„Die Frau von Zimmer 25", antwortete der Hotelmanager und zeigte auf Destiny.

Mac, Stella und Jessy waren überrascht, als sie Destiny erkannten.

„Was macht Destiny denn hier?", fragte Stella.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn sie die Frau von Zimmer 25 ist, dann wohnt sie hier. Sie hat also die Leiche gefunden. Das erklärt auch die Absperrung. Sie hat den Fundort gesichert", antwortete Jessy. „Ich werde sie dann mal befragen."

Jessy ging auf Destiny zu, während Mac Destiny anstarrte.

„Was kannst du uns sagen?", fragte sie.

Destiny erzählte ihr das Wichtigste von dem, was sie bemerkt hatte und was ihr sofort aufgefallen war. Dabei hielt sie ihre Antworten so kurz und knapp wie möglich.

Jessy ging zu Mac und Stella und berichtete ihnen von Destinys Aussage.

„Ich werde die weitere Befragung übernehmen", entschied Mac und ging zu Destiny hin.

Destiny war aber immer noch verletzt über Macs Verhalten und weigerte sich, seine Fragen zu beantworten.

Stella sah, dass Mac keinen Erfolg hatte, und ging zu den beiden hin.

„Ich übernehme das, Mac. Fang du doch schon mal mit den Spuren an", sagte sie.

Mac nickte, sah Destiny an und ließ die beiden allein.

Destiny gab Stella bereitwillig Auskunft über die Details, die ihr aufgefallen waren.

Mac wurde wütend, als er das sah. Ihm kam eine Idee. Er holte sein Handy hervor und rief Don an.

„Flack, wusstest du, in welches Hotel Destiny gezogen ist?"

„Ja, ich wusste es."

„Warum hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten?", fragte Mac wütend.

„Destiny wollte meine Hilfe nicht. Und hör endlich auf, mich anzuschreien, Mac! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie da ist, sondern deine!", erwiderte Don wütend und legte auf.

Mac machte sich an die Sicherung der Beweise. Stella stieß später dazu und half ihm. Als sie alles gesichert hatten, fuhren sie zurück ins Crime Lab und begannen mit der Analyse.



Am nächsten Tag versuchte Mac, Destiny immer wieder anzurufen. Doch sie ging nicht an ihr Handy. Seufzend rief er das Hotel an und fragte nach ihr. Doch man sagte ihm, dass sie ausgezogen war und keine Adresse hinterlassen hatte. Auch hätte sie ihre Sachen nicht mitgenommen. Mac machte sich Sorgen, und er beschloss, Don anzurufen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen konnte. Außerdem wollte er sich bei Don entschuldigen.

„Flack?"

„Don, bevor du auflegst, hör mich bitte an", sagte Mac.

„Na schön. Also, was hast du zu sagen?", fragte Don, und Mac bemerkte, dass er noch immer wütend war.

„Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Reg dich bitte wieder ab, Flack. Tut mir leid, dass ich meine Wut an dir ausgelassen habe. Du hast gestern gesagt, dass Des deine Hilfe nicht wollte. Was mich nur wundert: Seit wann tust du das, was eine Frau dir sagt, obwohl du genau weißt, dass sie Hilfe braucht? Na ja, ist auch egal. Des weigert sich noch immer, mit mir zu reden. Gestern hat sie Stella gegenüber ihre Aussage gemacht. - Don, weißt du den genauen Grund, warum sie in dieses Hotel gezogen ist? Ich meine, außer dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Und warum spricht sie nicht mit deiner Frau? Ich habe gehört, dass ihre Antworten gestern sehr kurz und knapp gewesen sein sollen", sagte Mac.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet dorthin gezogen ist, Mac. Was Des und Jessy angeht, so kann ich nur sagen, dass Des mit Jessy momentan nicht klar kommt. Frauengezicke halt. Aus allem anderen halte ich mich heraus. Mehr Ärger brauche ich nicht", meinte Don.

„Ich weiß. Die Fotos sowie die Gerüchte über dich und Des. Ich weiß, ich habe mich dir gegenüber so verhalten, als wenn ich dem Gerede Glauben schenken würde. Aber ich denke, tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass da nichts Wahres dran war", sagte Mac. „Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Ja, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an", antwortete Don.

„Danke. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was mit Des in letzter Zeit los ist. Was belastet sie? Und vor allem: Wie kommt sie auf den Gedanken, sie wäre nicht gut genug für mich? Wenn du eine Idee hast, die mir weiterhelfen könnte, wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn du sie mir sagst."

„Ich kann dir nicht viel zu Destinys Beweggründen sagen. Zum einen will ich mich nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen. Zum anderen glaube ich, dass Destiny dir das selbst am besten erklären kann. Aber ich glaube, am meisten hat sie wohl verletzt, dass du ihr nicht genug vertraut und sie zudem mit den ganzen Problemen allein gelassen hast. Und das, wo ihr doch Eltern werdet."

„Des weigert sich nach wie vor, mit mir zu reden. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, sie anzurufen, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber sie hebt nicht ab. Im Hotel ist sie auch nicht mehr. - Don, sei ehrlich: Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot, oder?"

„Eigentlich steht es mir nicht zu, das zu sagen, Mac, aber ja, du hast dich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot."

„Don, du sagtest vorhin, dass wir Eltern werden. Heißt das, Des ist wieder schwanger? Aber warum hat sie denn nichts gesagt? Und welche Probleme hat sie?"

„Soll das heißen, du wusstest das mit ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht?", fragte Don erschrocken. „Oh Mann, ich kriege Ärger und Schläge."

„Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Es erklärt aber ihre Übelkeitsattacken, ihre Empfindlichkeit und ihren Schwächeanfall. Eigentlich hätte ich es bemerken müssen. Ich werde nicht verraten, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Wir sagen einfach, ich hätte es mir durch ihre Symptome zusammengereimt."

„Danke", meinte Don. „Was das andere angeht, also dass sie dir nichts gesagt hat weder von der Schwangerschaft noch von ihren Problemen, so kann ich nur eines sagen: Destiny ist so stur. Seit Tagen habe ich mir schon den Mund fusselig geredet, dass sie mit dir reden soll, aber da ist kein Durchkommen bei ihr. Ich hatte ihr sogar schon angedroht, sie mit dir in eine Zelle zu sperren, damit ihr alles klären könnt."

„Du hast Recht, Don. Des ist manchmal sehr stur. Aber lass das lieber mit der Zelle bleiben. Damit erreichst du nur das Gegenteil bei ihr. Oder willst du wieder einen ihrer berüchtigten Temperamentsausbrüche heraufbeschwören? Wenn sie mit mir reden will, dann kommt sie von ganz alleine zu mir. Allerdings würde ich trotzdem nur zu gerne wissen, wo sie ist und ob es ihr gut geht. Dass sie meine Anrufe nicht beantwortet, verstehe ich. Aber dass sie aus dem Hotel verschwunden ist, ohne ihre Sachen mitzunehmen und ohne eine Adresse zu hinterlassen, das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich hoffe, ihr ist nichts passiert."

„Sie ist ohne ihre Sachen aus dem Hotel verschwunden? Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich werde versuchen, ob ich sie erreichen kann. Ich sage dir Bescheid."

„Okay. Ich hoffe, dass du sie wenigstens erreichen kannst. Viel Glück", sagte Mac und legte auf.



Don war nach Macs Anruf beunruhigt. Er machte sich Sorgen um Destiny und versuchte nun seinerseits, sie anzurufen. Doch sie hob nicht ab. Also beschloss er ihr, eine Nachricht zu schicken.

„Destiny, Kleines, wo zum Teufel steckst du? Warum meldest du dich nicht? Bist du sauer? Ich mache mir Sorgen", schrieb er.

Tatsächlich erhielt er kurze Zeit später eine Antwort von Destiny.

„Bitte, Don, hilf mir! Ich stecke in großen Schwierigkeiten! Die Tote im Hotel hätte ich sein sollen! Es war eine Verwechslung! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich bin, sonst finden die mich!"

„Sag mir, wo du bist. Ich komme und hole dich ab", schrieb Don zurück.

„Abholen wäre keine gute Idee. Die wissen, wer meine Freunde sind und würden ihnen folgen und mich so finden. Sag Mac, dass die in den eigenen Reihen sitzen. Die, die das Video und die Fotos gemacht haben, sind mir auf den Fersen, denn ich habe meine Nase zu tief in deren Angelegenheiten gesteckt. Ich sag nur: Dasselbe wie bei meinem Ex. Du weißt, was ich meine. Sag Mac auch, dass ich ihn liebe und ihm verzeihe. Ich wollte nur nicht ans Telefon gehen, weil ich Angst habe, dass die mich dann orten können."

„Ich werde es Mac sagen. Aber auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich allein da draußen! Besser, du sagst mir, wo du steckst, oder ich suche die ganze Stadt nach dir ab!"

„Don, ich kann's dir nicht sagen! Ich will nicht, dass du dich, so krank wie du bist, in Gefahr begibst! Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen! Es sind skrupellose Männer, die ihren Weg mit Leichen gepflastert haben. Die Fiesesten der Fiesen. Und ich fürchte, die haben mich fast gefunden."

„Verdammt, Destiny! Sag mir endlich, wo du steckst!"

„Du kannst meine Leiche im Industriegebiet aufsammeln, wenn du dich nicht beeilst. Altes, verlassenes, baufälliges Lagerhaus. Ich versuche, mich irgendwo drinnen zu verstecken."

„Ich bin unterwegs! Und ich sage dir: Ich töte sie, wenn sie auch nur einen einzigen Finger in deine Richtung bewegen!!!!!"

„Ich fürchte, das haben sie schon. Die schießen auf mich. Habe einen Streifschuss abbekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalte. Ich habe keine Waffe. Und wirkliche stabile Barrikaden gibt's hier auch nicht. Noch sind sie nicht im Haus. Aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. - Don, ich habe Angst! Nicht nur um mich, sondern auch um mein Baby! Bitte, komm schnell und bring Verstärkung mit. Sie sind mindestens zu fünf, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr."

„Halte durch, Kleines! Ich bin gleich da. Verstärkung und Krankenwagen sind auch schon unterwegs."

„Verdammt! Don, sie sind schon im Haus! Ich höre sie! Gleich haben sie mich! Ich habe keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. Und es sind zu viele, um zu kämpfen!"

Don fluchte und drückte aufs Gaspedal.



Destiny saß ängstlich in ihrem Versteck. Ihre Bluse klebte vor Angstschweiß. Destiny klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Don noch rechtzeitig auftauchen würde, bevor ihre Verfolger sie entdeckten.

Doch ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.

„Hier steckst du also. Komm heraus! Das Versteckspielen ist vorbei!", sagte ein Mann.

Doch Destiny weigerte sich. Der Mann packte sie und zerrte sie brutal aus ihrem Versteck.

„Boss, ich hab die Kleine gefunden!", rief er und hatte alle Mühe, Destiny festzuhalten.

Sie wehrte sich verbissen gegen den Griff und versuchte, sich loszureißen. Doch sie hatte keine Chance. Ein anderer Mann kam ihrem Entdecker zu Hilfe. Nun wurde sie von zwei Männern festgehalten. Ihr Entdecker hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals.

Wenig später tauchten der Anführer sowie zwei weitere Männer auf. Der Anführer ging mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf sie zu.

„Du dachtest wohl, du könntest uns entkommen. Aber wie du siehst, hast du dich da geirrt. Nun bist du dran", sagte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Bekleidet gefällst du mir gar nicht!"

Er zerriss ihre Bluse.

„So ist es schon sehr viel besser", sagte er und lachte.

Die anderen Männer fingen ebenfalls an zu lachen.

Der Anführer schnippte mit dem Finger, und die beiden Männer ließen Destiny los. Der Anführer trat ganz nah an Destiny heran, während die beiden Männer zur Seite traten.

Destiny zitterte vor Angst. Sie ahnte, was nun kommen würde, und behielt Recht.

Der Anführer strich ihr über den Bauch und die Brustansätze. Dort verweilten seine Hände.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mir noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir gönnen, bevor wir dich töten", sagte er lüstern.

„Das ist ungerecht, Boss! Wir wollen auch unseren Spaß haben", sagte der Mann, der Destiny mit dem Messer bedroht hatte.

Er starrte Destiny ebenfalls lüstern an.

Der Anführer zog seine Waffe und erschoss den Mann. Als dieser zu Boden sackte, streifte das Messer Destinys Arm und hinterließ dort eine Schnittwunde.

„Noch jemand ohne Fahrschein?", fragte der Anführer kalt.

„Nein, Boss", ertönte es betreten von allen Seiten.

Destiny schluckte, als sich der Anführer wieder ihr zuwandte.

Er drängte sie an die Wand und hielt ihr die Waffe unters Kinn. Mit der anderen Hand begrapschte er sie wieder. Destiny schloss die Augen. Sie war starr vor Angst und ließ den Anführer gewähren, auch als dieser seine Hand in ihre Hose gleiten ließ. Sie bemerkte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und betete im Stillen, dass sie nicht lange würde leiden müssen.

Einer der Männer war ans Fenster getreten, und so entdeckte er die Streifenwagen.

„Boss, die Bullen! Wir sollten erledigen, wozu wir hergekommen sind und dann schnellstens von hier verschwinden", sagte er.

„Schade, dass aus uns nun doch nichts wird, Baby", sagte der Anführer. „Jetzt wirst du leider sterben!"

Er hielt ihr die Waffe an die Schläfe.

„NYPD! Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!", ertönte plötzlich Dons Stimme in der Tür.

Ein Dutzend Polizisten stand hinter ihm. Sie alle richteten ihre Waffen auf die Männer.

Der Anführer reagierte schnell und nahm Destiny als Schutzschild. Er drückte ihr beinahe die Luft ab.

„Ich glaube, _Sie_ sollten Ihre Waffen fallen lassen, sonst stirbt die Kleine hier!", sagte der Anführer kalt und presste Destiny die Waffe hart an die Schläfe.

Don zögerte. Er sah, dass Destiny panische Angst hatte. Doch gleichzeitig bedeutete sie ihm mit einem Blick, nicht die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Er fragte sich, was sie vorhatte.

Er bekam die Antwort darauf nur wenige Augenblicke später. Destiny entspannte sich und ließ sich fallen. Es sah so aus, als wenn sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Der Anführer konnte sie nicht mehr festhalten und musste sie loslassen. Genau in diesem Moment drückte Don ab, und der Anführer sank tödlich getroffen zu Boden.

Die anderen Polizisten stürmten zu den anderen Männern hin, verhafteten sie und führten sie ab.

Don hingegen steckte seine Waffe weg und ging zu Destiny hin, die verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

Don bemerkte die Schusswunde in ihrem linken Oberschenkel. Er bemerkte auch, dass sie schon viel Blut verloren hatte, auch wenn die Wunde nicht sehr stark blutete.

„Ein Streifschuss, so so. Danach sieht es mir aber nicht aus", sagte er.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, es war untertrieben. Und danke für die Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Ich hatte schon mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen", sagte Destiny und fing an zu weinen.

Don ging in die Hocke und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist schon gut, Kleines. Es ist vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit", sagte er. „Gut, dass ich auch einen Krankenwagen hierher bestellt habe. Soll ich die Sanitäter holen, oder soll ich dich stützen?"

Er sah Destiny an und bemerkte, dass sie zu keiner Entscheidung fähig war. Also traf er eine Entscheidung. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie nach draußen. Sie wurde ohnmächtig.

Die Sanitäter sahen ihn und eilten ihm entgegen. Sie nahmen ihm Destiny ab und legten sie auf eine Bahre. Sie untersuchten Destiny kurz und legten ihr einen Druckverband an, um die Blutung im Oberschenkel zu stoppen. Auch die Wunde am Arm wurde desinfiziert und verbunden. Dann schoben sie die Bahre in den Krankenwagen. Bevor sie losfuhren, erkundigte sich Don, in welches Krankenhaus sie gebracht wurde.

„Ins Bellevue Hospital Center", sagte einer der Sanitäter.

Als er eingestiegen war, fuhr der Krankenwagen los.

Don sah dem Krankenwagen hinterher, bevor er nach Hause fuhr, um sich umzuziehen, denn er hatte Destinys Blut auf seiner Kleidung.



Als Jessy ihren Mann sah, erschrak sie.

„Wo warst du? Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt. Das ist nicht mein Blut. Es ist Destinys Blut. Sie schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Ich musste sie retten", erklärte Don.

„In Lebensgefahr? Aber wieso?", fragte Jessy und vergaß dabei, dass sie nicht mehr mit Destiny befreundet war.

Don erzählte ihr, was Destiny ihm gesagt hatte. Er erzählte Jessy auch, dass er Destiny in letzter Sekunde hatte retten können.

„Oh mein Gott! Arme Destiny! Gut, dass du zur Stelle warst", sagte Jessy.

„Heißt das, du wirst dich wieder mit ihr vertragen?", fragte Don.

„Ja. Unser Streit war sowieso völlig idiotisch. Ich weiß auch schon gar nicht mehr, warum wir uns gestritten haben."

„Es ging hoffentlich nicht um diese Gerüchte, oder?", fragte Don.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ist jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache, Destiny geht es gut", antwortete Jessy. „Weiß Mac schon davon?"

„Nein. Ich wollte mich jetzt umziehen und dann zu ihm ins Crime Lab fahren. Ich wollte es ihm nicht am Telefon erzählen."

Jessy nickte.

„In welchem Krankenhaus liegt sie denn?"

„Im Bellevue Hospital Center."

Jessy nickte wieder, und Don ging sich umziehen.



Don fuhr zum Crime Lab und ging dann zu Macs Büro. Mac stand am Fenster mit einem Foto von Destiny in der Hand und starrte hinaus.

„Hallo, Mac. Störe ich?", fragte Don.

„Nein. Gibt es etwas Neues von Destiny?"

„Ja. Aber..."

„Aber was? Wo ist sie? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Mac. „Oder ist sie...?"

Mac konnte das Schlimmste nicht aussprechen, doch Don verstand ihn auch so.

„Nein, Mac. Sie lebt. Aber sie ist im Krankenhaus."

Mac sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Im Krankenhaus? Aber warum denn das?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Ich erzähle dir am besten die ganze Geschichte. Aber du solltest dich hinsetzen", antwortete Don.

Mac nickte und setzte sich hin. Don setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Als wir aufgehört hatten zu telefonieren, habe ich versucht, Destiny zu erreichen, aber ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Dann habe ich ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, und daraufhin bekam ich eine Antwort von ihr. Sie hatte mich um Hilfe gebeten, weil sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken würde. Sie erzählte mir, dass die Tote im Hotel eigentlich hätte sie sein sollen, und es eine Verwechslung gegeben hätte. Die Leute, die das Video und auch die Fotos gemacht haben, waren hinter ihr her. Das waren ihre Worte. Ich sollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass diese Leute in den eigenen Reihen sitzen. Korruption und so etwas in der Richtung."

„Ja, Des ist da auf etwas gestoßen. Und weiter?"

„Nun ja, ich ließ nicht locker, bis sie mir gesagt hat, wo sie sich aufhielt. Sie war in einem alten, verlassenen, baufälligen Lagerhaus im Industriegebiet. Sie sagte mir auch, dass ihre Verfolger auf sie schießen würden und sie einen Streifschuss abbekommen hatte. Anhand ihrer Nachrichten habe ich bemerkt, dass sie große Angst hatte. Vor allem, als sie mir mitteilte, dass ihre Verfolger bereits im Haus waren und sie keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschah. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber ich denke, sie muss kurz darauf entdeckt worden sein. Als ich mit der Verstärkung dort eintraf, schwebte sie in großer Lebensgefahr. Der Anführer bedrohte sie mit einer Waffe und wollte sie vergewaltigen, bevor er sie umbrachte. Als wir den Raum stürmten, nahm er Destiny als Schutzschild. Obwohl sie panische Angst hatte, tat sie so, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen. So konnte ich auf ihren Peiniger schießen. Der Streifschuss ist kein Streifschuss, aber es ist keine allzu tiefe Wunde. Aber sie hat trotzdem schon viel Blut verloren. Sie hat auch eine leichte Schnittwunde am Arm. Ich musste sie nach draußen zum Krankenwagen tragen, da die Sanitäter mit der Bahre nicht ins Haus konnten. Sie wurde ohnmächtig. Und bevor du fragst, sie ist im Bellevue Hospital Center."

„Danke, Don. Ich schulde dir etwas", sagte Mac. „Ich werde dann mal ins Krankenhaus fahren und sie besuchen."

„Mach das. Und ich fahre wieder nach Hause. Ich bin noch nicht ganz wieder auf der Höhe."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns."

Don stand auf und verließ Macs Büro. Er fuhr direkt nach Hause.



Mac fuhr ins Krankenhaus. Die diensthabende Krankenschwester teilte ihm mit, dass Destiny ein Beruhigungsmittel erhalten hatte und schlief.

Doch Mac machte das nichts aus. Er betrat leise das Zimmer, setzte sich an ihr Bett und beobachtete sie.

Nach einer halben Stunde verließ er das Krankenhaus wieder.

Auch Jessy besuchte Destiny im Krankenhaus. Auch ihr machte es nichts aus, dass Destiny schlief. Es war ihr eigentlich auch lieber so.



Zwei Wochen musste Destiny im Krankenhaus bleiben. Mac und Jessy besuchten sie immer dann, wenn sie schlief.

Mac traute sich nicht, Destiny unter die Augen zu treten. Er fühlte sich schuldig an dem, was passiert war.

Auch Jessy wollte Destiny nicht unter die Augen treten. Sie suchte noch immer nach den passenden Worten, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Nur Don besuchte sie, wenn sie wach war. Er wollte sehen, ob sie irgendwelche seelischen Schäden durch dieses Erlebnis davon getragen hatte. Doch er konnte nichts Negatives feststellen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das freuen oder beunruhigen sollte. Also beschloss er, Destiny in der nächsten Zeit zu beobachten.



Schließlich wurde Destiny entlassen. Sie hatte noch Schmerzen beim Laufen, und sie humpelte ein wenig, als sie zum Ausgang ging.

Dort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Mac? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst, und wollte dich abholen", antwortete er.

„Danke, aber ich nehme lieber ein Taxi", sagte sie und ging ein paar Schritte.

„Des, bitte. Ich weiß, du bist wütend und verletzt. Und das ist auch völlig berechtigt. Ich habe mich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot!", rief Mac ihr hinterher.

Destiny blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sie humpelte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört?", fragte sie. „Bist du gerade dabei, dich zu entschuldigen?"

„Ja. Ich versuche es zumindest", antwortete Mac. „Hör mal, Des. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien und behandeln dürfen. Vor allem aber hätte ich merken müssen, dass du Probleme hast und dass dich so vieles beschäftigt. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Du hast also allen Grund, verletzt zu sein. Wenn ich dich nicht so behandelt hätte, dann wärst du nicht ins Hotel gezogen. Wenn du nicht ins Hotel gezogen wärst, dann wärst du nicht in Gefahr gewesen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du beinahe getötet worden wärst, und das werde ich mir niemals verzeihen."

Destiny trat auf ihn zu.

„Mac, ich verzeihe dir. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Ja, ich war verletzt und wütend. Aber das mit dem versuchten Anschlag konnte niemand vorhersehen. Ich habe überlebt", sagte sie. „Nur das allein zählt. Ich hätte deine Anrufe entgegengenommen, wenn ich nicht solche Angst gehabt hätte, dass meine Verfolger mich orten und so finden. Ich weiß, dass die es auch so geschafft hätten. Aber ich lebe. Ich bin zwar noch etwas angeschlagen und habe Schmerzen. Aber ich lebe. Und ich liebe dich. Außerdem bist du der Vater des Kindes, das ich unter meinem Herzen trage."

„Ich weiß von deiner Schwangerschaft", meinte Mac.

„Hat Don gepetzt? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege..."

„Nein. Deine Symptome, also die ständige Übelkeit, deine Empfindlichkeit und dein Schwächeanfall, haben es mir verraten."

„Dann ist ja gut", meinte Destiny. „Mac, bringst du mich bitte nach Hause? Ich kann nicht mehr lange stehen. Ich habe noch Schmerzen im Oberschenkel."

„Aber natürlich", sagte Mac und nahm ihr die Tasche ab.

Er half ihr beim Einsteigen und legte die Tasche auf den Rücksitz. Dann stieg auch er ein und fuhr los.

„Ich bin übrigens noch eine Weile krank geschrieben, um das Bein nicht unnötig zu belasten", sagte Destiny, als sie ihr Zuhause erreichten.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe mit deinem Arzt gesprochen, als ich dich besucht habe."

„Du hast mich besucht? Wann denn?"

„Täglich, aber immer dann, wenn du geschlafen hast. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir unter die Augen treten sollte. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlte mich schuldig."

„So so. Na ja, ist auch egal."

Mac parkte den Wagen, stieg aus und half dann Destiny. Er nahm ihr auch die Tasche wieder ab. Destiny stützte sich auf ihn, als sie zur Tür gingen und das Haus betraten.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und legte ihr Bein hoch.

Mac brachte die Tasche ins Schlafzimmer und ging dann in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen.

Schließlich betrat er das Wohnzimmer und reichte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich neben sie.

„Des, da ist noch etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte", sagte er.

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny verwundert.

„Du bist genau die Richtige für mich. Also, denke bitte nie wieder, du wärst nicht gut genug für mich. Das stimmt nicht. Wenn du es nicht wärst, dann hätte ich dich niemals gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst."

Destiny sah ihn an.

„Willst du mich denn immer noch heiraten?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das will ich", antwortete Mac und holte aus seiner Tasche den Verlobungsring hervor. „Ich glaube, der hier gehört dir."

Er nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger. Dann küsste er Destiny, und sie schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn.

ENDE


End file.
